nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Mysteryous user/The Nitrome Towers Trilogy series
Hello everyone! Long ago there was a series about the constant fight over 'The Austin side' and 'The Nitrome side'. Me and Austin want bring back the old and deleted series of this. So I will type in this blog the story line resumed. Note: There are some spoilers about NMD here. You may skip them. Note 2: A lot of the content here may have been changed/removed or new content added for whathever reasons from the originals.( we will do changes since AC4E will collab/ this time) Note 3: This should be VERY little of what me and AC4E want make. NMD-ending Game 1 'The Best Games Studio' must die! So, Austin made a studio called 'Best Games must die!', and built it right over the old place where Nitrome Towers were. Meanwhile, nitromians weren't happy. They even once tried burning then new studio with no results! Since then, security measures were taken. Emberployees, guards... One day, TMU, said that it must end. He couldnt play more cool browser games from Nitrome. He picked the Engineer protagonist from Steamlands to help him in his journey to punish Austin Carter. (and Justin Bennet) In the journey, they either went on foot (imagine games like Frost bite, Enemy 585 or other 2D games), and fight enemies. Then were the tanks, the Pirate commander (last Steamlands 'boss' engineer) and his pirate engineer! Epic bosses like The Giant Magneboy (from steampunk skin) and the blimps (from steampunk skin). Even Foreman the Engineer dropped sometimes to help in the journey! And finally, they arrived. They have tried to shoot the new studios (tower-shaped) of Austin, only to find out they are scout-protected. What to do? Left the tanks. The anti-projectile scouts still allow people to pass by. So we climbed, fight the emberployees and new employees, the horribly characters from Austin's games, and finally! The last floor! An epic fight between TMU and the Engineer and Austin and Justin! During the fight, all 4 fell of the window. Austin and Justin fell on the ground to their death while TMU and The Engineer fell on a tank full of comfy beds (brought by Foreman the Engineer to help)! Foreman the Rich invested on a scout-destroyer to take town the scout protecting the evil studio. Tanks and blimps brought by TMU to explode the new studio once for all! After that, the New Nitrome towers were rebuilt. TMU and Engineer were put into all the newspapers and celebrated for bringing back Nitrome! Foreman the Rich even paid someone to find the backups! And this is the first game... Game 2: New Nitrome must die! But not everyone was happy about this! Carter, Austin, Austin's clone was crying on a hill. He wanted revenge. He wont be good anymore. He teamed up with the bird [that was shoot by a laser in the intro of NMD). And here they start on a journey to attack TMU. On first part They fight horrible enemies, and bosses in their way. Even a part where Carter got wings (to lose them later) and flew in the sky. Bosses like the Octoboss from Hot Air, a Hot Air balloon following you (just in the background for aesthetics) and other cool flying enemies, even from Skyware Second part was more about them trespassing the 'tanks area'. This is where TMU's engineers were training in their Steamlands tanks. (kinda like military) Carter stole a tank, exploded other tanks and went his way. In the middle of the way, they passed by a space station. Note: All of the space features were originally in the 3rd, 4th, 5th or 6th game. However, these were kind of incomplete and they will not make appearances; instead, some of their features will be imported to the 2nd and 1st games. A story happened here. The demolition Crew was going to TMU's moon base to demolish old bases. Carter tough that then TMU must be here waiting for them. He and the bird went there and stole the rocket of the base station. ---- Note: I will describe some of the levels here only (mostly minor stuff) The space station was mostly guarded by Space Mice and Engineers in Space tanks. There was a level where you could have seen the Demolition Crew *late* arriving with a new rocket (seen in background) Few levels later you could see the crew demolishing old structures in the background. However, rests of them went of screen in the background and re appeared on-screen on the character location, making it dangerous to wander uncarrefully (falling bricks anyone?) These were the levels outside the actual buildings (dont worry Carter and the bird got astronaut costumes). Most enemies were the space-tank engineers The levels in the moon base were also interesting. The engineers lacked tanks here so they attacked you with their coal shovel, space mice wanted eat ya. There was even a level where Carter, Austins were cloned (Hmm, a army to stop you maybe?). During the level, you had to find the 'Self destruct button'. A cool part here was that you could see an engineer/staff talking (via Bla bla chat bubbles) to Canary-214 LE (from Canary game). The engineer tells Canary 214-LE about you ('hey' bubble). He after runs away. Canary 214-LE starts shooting you from DISTANCE (he is in background) with his laser. You cant hurt him. In the end, you detonate the cloning part of the facility, and a cutscene with you escaping in the last seconds happens. (You can also see in a camera security panel Canary escaping thought the window from the exploding facility after saving the staff) You later learn that TMU was all the time at New Nitrome Towers So you take a rocket and go back to NitromEarth So you arrive, get in, fight everyone, kill atrocious bosses and in the end you fight the final boss, Giant Magneboy 3.0 (behavior consists of 3 phases) Phase 1: he tries to smash you with his arms and legs) Phase 2: Body and arms/legs explode. Remaining flying head shoots lava-like fluids from mouth Phase 3: Head explodes, and normal sized magneboys fall down to attack ya. ENDING In the end, TMU appears, laughing insanely. A Space Mouse called Mousy M (Cheese dreams enemy) appears as well. Carter, Austin and the bird wonder what happened, while preparing to punish TMU. TMU tells the bird to stop being mad at Nitrome for burning it with a laser (seen NMD intro?). He explains the truth about the old-evil Nitrome, the Best Games studio (of Austin) and the New 'Good' Nitrome Towers. The bird leaves, leaving Carter behind. Right the, Carter is shoot with TMU's cheese gun. Carter became cheese and is eaten by Mousy M. Once again, TMU and Mousy are congratulated for saving (New) Nitrome once again, and appear in all newspapers. Other stuff bosses explained Blimp boss Appears in a level. Has a fast shooting gun like in the Steampunk trailer. You have to run away with your Steamlands tank for few mins. After a while, you will find abandoned reflection armor you must equip and use to reflect (one bullet is enough) a bullet in the blimp's balloon. It will then fall down and the metal part will explode. More soon 'Last thoughts' This is barely 15% of the original trilogy. Me and AC4E want bring back. Opinions? Should we? Constructive criticism? --- Also, sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes --- Changelog *'1.0' - First release **1.0.1 - Most spelling fixed **1.0.2 - More spelling fixed **1.0.5 - It is spelled 'blimp' Category:Blog posts